


Love is

by Shitare



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, is love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitare/pseuds/Shitare
Summary: Излавки, 5 штук. Бонус команды WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018. Исходники - официальные арты.
Relationships: Kaya & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Yona
Kudos: 2





	Love is

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/WoW9U0.png)

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/WoWV73.png)

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/WoWQRF.png)

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/WoWCyr.png)

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/WoW6e7.png)


End file.
